Albedette
Albedette, also simply known as "Thot Albedo", is that of a secondary villain of the FFTB series, and that of Albedette, former D3V1-@N7-dimension-originating Galvan scientist turned sour after she was betrayed by Thotitrix creator Azbust, and permanently left in the base form of a discolored variant of Benette. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Tara Platt. Appearance Albedette's human form's appearance is near-identical to Benette Tennyson, and formerly was purely identical to Benette Tennyson, but after a past battle, Albedette's human form became discolored and mirrored, gaining paler skin, dark coloration under his eyes akin to bags, and most notably, snow-white hair instead of Benette's brown hair and bright-red irises, make-up, jewelry, and clothing instead of Benette's green colors. Albedette later replaces her outfit, gaining one with a coloration that instead of being primarily white, is not primarily black, and resembles the literally-red-colored emeralds on her earrings with actual rubies, encrusted and cut the same way as Benette's emerald earrings. Character Information * Species: Human (current), Galvan (formerly) * Alias: "Thot Albedo", "Benette But Red, Evil, and Most Definitely Legal" * Home Dimension: The "D3V1-@N7" Dimension, Forworld (current) * Age: 21 (human form), Late 1000's (Galvan form) * Group Affiliations: "D3V1-@N7" Dimension Occupants * Occupation(s): Albedo of The "D3V1-@N7" Dimension, Full-Time Villain (both "D3V1-@N7" dimension and Forworld), Whoriest Albedo In The Multiverse * Equipment: The Recreated "Ulthotitrix" Device History TBD Personality Albedette's personality is similar to that of Benette, but much more different, as Albedette is rude, vengeful, ambitious, and exhibits sociopathic tendencies, believing Benette doesn't deserve to wear the Thotitrix due to being unworthy, bears animosity toward Azbust, appears significantly suspicious and distrustful of others, and is more intellectual compared to Benette, speaking with a larger vocabulary, though in a cold and condescending manner. After ending up in a human form identical to Ben's DNA, Albedette acquires Benette's cravings and habits. Despite this, Albedette still displays some sexualized personality-based characteristics of Benette, albeit now with an enhanced intelligence that exceeds the usual human, no longer baring Benette's childish humor, inappropriate, suggestive, or flirtatious actions, and vulnerability toward guilt, shame, shyness, and embarrassment, but bares an amplified version of Benette's narcissism, becoming egotistically fueled with her looks, something she blames Benette for. Abilities and Powers * Galvan Abilities: Although trapped in a human form near-identical to that of Benette, Albedette retains some of her original form's Galvan abilities. ** Superhuman Intelligence/Dexterity: Albedette retains her Galvan form's superhuman intelligence and dexterity, making her much smarter and more intelligent than Albedette, represented by her utilization of a larger vocabulary and her creating both the Ulthotitrix devices. * Replicated Benette Skills: Albedette's human form as a near-identical replication of Benette's human form grants her some of Benette's natural abilities as a result. ** Pygakinetic Echolocation/Vibration Detection: Yup, you read that right. Like Benette, Albedette can utilize a form of echolocation via clapping her ass-cheeks together, also able to detect vibrations. Although this ability is completely useless due to Benette literally having functioning eyes, she may utilize in unfamiliar or very dark environments. ** Superhuman Physiology: Although Albedette's human form is fully... well, human, like Benette, she can express some fantastical feats of physiology that are mostly natural. *** Superhuman Combat Skills/Freestyle Tit-to-Face Combatant/Pectukinetic Combat: Albedette has Benette's ability to practically use her tits as weapons, as like Benette, getting hit in the face with Albedette's jugs is equal to two wrecking ball-sized water-balloons hitting you in the face. Other than her being able to essentially knock someone out by slamming her breast into their head, she expresses some decent skills, mostly leg-focused, like Benette. *** Superhuman Beauty/Charisma: Albedette has Benette's superhuman beauty and charmisa, which is prominently stronger than Benette's due to her having more intelligence, so her flirtatious behavior can be utilized to express a superhuman amount of charisma and allow her to get her practically anything she wants. *** Mind Control Immunity/Mental Block: Albedette has Benette's mental block and resistance to being mind controlled, due to her low intelligence, but due to Albedette being prominently smarter than Benette, her mental block is slightly weaker. *** Back Pain Immunity: Albedette has Benette's "evolved" spinal cord, which allows it to become completely oblivious to the pain of her giant tits. How exactly it "evolved" is unknown, but could just be chalked up to Albedette's bosom probably being lightweight with little density, like Benette. * Recreated "Ulthotitrix" Device: Albedette possesses the recreated "Ulthotitrix" device, a variant of Omniverse's recreated Ultimatrix, containing all of Benette's aliens with the addition of several "evolved" alien forms that boost the selected alien's feats by ten times, granting them new and enhanced abilities, negation of particular weaknesses, and so on. Along with Benette, Albedette's alien forms are mainly influenced by her robust curves. The Ulthotitrix allows Albedette to transform into 60 or so different alien beings + many Ultimate alien forms, and both the device and a list of every alien, with the addition of the Ultimate forms, have their own dedicated wiki page. * Secondary Character Status: Similar to Benette, Albedette is a rather important secondary antagonist of the series, acting as Benette's currently-most-prominent antagonist and nemesis and appearing in most episodes with Benette present and having a prominent role in them. ** Weaknesses * Arrogance/Severe Body Obsession: Albedette's arrogance is represented through much of her negative personality traits, and links to her narcissism, more intense than Benette's, causing her to become incredibly self-centered toward her looks and display behavior that can be regarded as" indecent". * Clap of Ass-Cheeks: Similar to Benette, Albedette's ass-cheeks are so dense they could clap together involuntarily and proceed to attract and draw attention toward Albedette. Trivia * The creation of Albedette was the result of the idea to expand the D3V1-@N7 dimension with additional characters, with Albedette being one of the first characters to come to mind. * Albedette never possessed a duplication of Benette's Thotitrix during her debut, instead being able to mentally transform into red-eyed, Thotitrix-symbol-less versions of Benette's aliens, similar to an ability the original Albedo unintentionally gains in Ultimate Alien, but only when Benette is currently transformed. ** Albedette created the first Ulthotirix to allow her to both transform into alien forms even when Benette isn't and stabilize her mental transformations, along with granting her access to evolved aliens leagues more powerful than Benette's aliens. ** Albedette later regained the original Ulthotitrix after the events of Ultimate Alien, stealing it back from Azmuth and using its dismantled parts to create the Recreated Ulthotitrix, its power boosted by a Polymorphic Crystal power source. * Albedette's black jumpsuit she gains later on was based off a coloring error of Malgax Attacks, an Omniverse episode that shows Albedo's shirt, on two separate occasions, having inverted clothes, being primarily black with red stripes, instead of the other way around. ** Albedette still has her discolored "red emerald" earrings, even after replacing them. * Although capable of perfectly replicating Benette's pectukinetic combat, Albedette will never use said ability, as she finds it "incredibly humiliating", despite her narcissistic attraction to her chest size.